You Found Me
by DreamAway91
Summary: Aurora Chamberlain and Sirius Black should hate each other by default, but when he's there for her when she needs someone most can they really ignore their love for one another? RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS/SENSITIVE TOPICS
1. Chapter 1

OOC; First of all I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did but we all know it belongs to the wonderful JK. This chapter is quite short but its really just the prologue ;D Aurora and Sebastian are both my characters, so no stealing. The idea is also mine so if I find anyone stealing it I'll sword them like a fish =]

REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED 3

"**Who's that?"**

"**She can't be a first year..."**

"**She's **_**so**_** pretty!"**

"**Does she really attend Hogwarts?"**

"**Oh... she looks quite lonely..."**

"**Hello, my name is Lily Evans; you look a little lost..." **

It was the voice of the red haired girl that lifted the blue eyes from the ground. She found herself looking into the greenest eye's she had seen; the girl looked pleasant, a little bookwormish perhaps. She had however, managed to block out the voices of the rest of the platform as she stood, her hand hovering gently over her suitcase. Aurora let her eyes scan over the girl, and she was aware that she was making her perhaps a little uneasy. Especially as this red haired girl, had her pale hand stuck out in front of her, Aurora guessed she should not make enemies so easily.

"**Aurora Chamberlain." **It was the only form of greeting she felt like giving. Don't get me wrong, Aurora was a pleasant girl, she was not particularly prejudice when it came to blood, but her parents were quite the opposite. She had never been one to make friends easily, and she was aware that voices followed her around. Up until her father had become associated with the death eaters, she had been living in France, hence her attendance to Beauxbatons for the past six years of her education, but her father had moved the family back to England in hopes of building up the family name in the ranks.

Reaching out a dainty hand she slipped it into the girls hand opposite her, she felt a sudden rush of warmth and kindness; it was something that she was not at all used to. Just as soon as her hand was grasped however, and the red haired girl opened her mouth to speak, Aurora felt an arm slip around her shoulders and yank her back away from the girl. Rory found herself nearly falling over her suitcase, and the arm around her shoulders removed, an icy glare moved to the person opposite her, and she swallowed the need to make some snide remark.

Next to her stood Sebastian Greengrass, their parents were friends and the two have been informed only weeks before, that they were to marry as soon as the school year was out. She had known the blonde haired boy since she was around five or six but she had never dreamt that one day she would be engaged to him, in fact the thought utterly repulsed her. **"Really Aurora, do you want rumours following you around already?" **Sebastian let out a hollow laugh and his hand slipped around the girls waist. Aurora could tell this was going to be an eventful year already, but she did not quite know yet how much so... **"We don't talk to scum...Run along now **_**mudblood**_** you're infecting our air."**

Oh the pompous pureblooded comments, they never could come up with anything original.

Lily scowled deeply at Sebastian, and Aurora felt a wave of pity rush toward the girl. However, before either of them could say a thing two boys had appeared from what seemed out of nowhere, and behind them trailed two other boys, perhaps slightly meeker than the two at the front. Aurora observed one of them looked as if he had just rolled out of bed, his hair sticking up in all angles, and glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, however she had to admit he looked wonderfully toned and perfectly good looking.

Just as her eyes moved to the other, his eyes met hers. Gray upon stormy blue. Even then, in that crowded train station, in the middle of what could become the first argument between Gryffindors and Slytherins of the year, they shared some kind of connection. Aurora felt her stomach jolt as if she'd just been thrown off a cliff, and this dark haired beauty could feel his heart beat speed up, even if it was just for a literal two seconds. Those two seconds seemed like the longest in her life, everything seemed to slow down in motion.

"**Who got your wand in a knot Greengrass?" **It was the boy with glasses who spoke, and Rory couldn't help but split a small smile, the tips of her lips lifting into something that was not a frown. **"Fuck off Potter." **The response came almost immediately afterwards. Sensing an argument about to set off, Aurora let out a deep sigh and sat down on top of her suitcase, a curtain of black hair falling over her shoulder, causing a few people to turn and look at her.

Aurora had always been a pretty girl, perhaps prettier than some of those others around and it was perhaps that which gained her more attention. Her mother was part Veela and perhaps that had been passed onto her somewhere deep down but she did not care. She was a relatively tall girl, standing at five foot seven at the age of seventeen, her eyes were a dark, stormy blue, they were covered by pitch black eyelashes and perfectly shaped eyelashes. Across her small button nose and high bone cheeks there were a few dotted freckles if you looked close enough, and her lips were perfectly plump and pinkish. Her hair was also long, reaching half way down her back if not longer, the front sweeping into a well cut side fringe. Her frame was thin, but well toned due to her love of quidditch and her daily runs.

She found that everyone in the small group had turned to look at her.

"**Can I help any of you?" **It was a brisk tone, and she found herself picking at the black nail polish upon her nails. It was not until a hand gripped the top of her arm and she was forced to stand that she stood. While Rory was full of spunk and spirit, when she was forced to do something she made no objection, especially when it came to the man she was going to marry. **"Yes, you can accompany me to my compartment, I'll have someone put your trunk on the train. You've yet to meet my friends." **It was with this comment that she was dragged away from the group of five.

Despite herself she let her head turn back and she shot a sympathetic, and apologetic glance at the red haired girl and the boy with glasses. It was a curious look that the other boy received, and she found herself wanting to know his name.

"**Sebastian?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Who were those two boys?"**

She watched as he turned and shot a dirty look at their retreating figures. **"The one with glasses was James Potter, a traitor to his own blood along with his parents. The other was Sirius Black. Don't waste your time on them."**

"**I wasn't planning on it." **It was a lie, Aurora had a feeling that she would find some way of befriending the three of them. She had very little idea of course, as she boarded the train, and found herself seated in a compartment of Slytherins that those five people; Lily, James, Remus, Peter and most importantly Sirius would find their way into her heart.

They would change her.

Corrupt her.

So my dear friends, that is how Aurora Chamberlain and Sirius Black met. On a crowded platform in the mists of a budding argument, and the two would not speak again for nearly a month.


	2. Chapter 2

OOC; First of all I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did but we all know it belongs to the wonderful JK. Aurora and Sebastian are both my characters, so no stealing. The idea is also mine so if I find anyone stealing it I'll sword them like a fish =]

REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED =3

-----

Two months.

It had been two months since the start of school, and she couldn't get him off of her mind, and she was always present in his. Aurora had been sorted into Slytherin of course, it had been no surprise when they had called out her name, a heard of whispering spread around the whole hall as the seventeen year old sat under the hat for minutes, it was debating of course between slytherin and Gryffindor. She had prayed for slytherin, god knows what her father would have done to her if she had been in Gryffindor. Luckily, she had not had to find out, as the hat thankfully shouted out the snake house and she floated down to the table, aware of the eyes that followed her. She had sat in the exact spot she sat in now. Next to the one person she hated perhaps more than anyone in the world.

Sebastian Greengrass.

His arm sat around her shoulders and she found herself picking loosely at the piece of toast on her plate while he laughed far too loudly to his friends around him. Despite herself, Aurora couldn't help but let her eyes fall over the Gryffindor table. He sat there, proud as punch, laughing with James Potter and Remus Lupin, as he did almost every morning. She wished that she could be sitting there now, with the red haired girl that she had first spoken to on the platform, she had seemed so open and friendly. Lily Evans sat with her two best friends, Marlene McKinnon and Mary Macdonald, Aurora had no friends like that. In fact, who did she get along with in her house? No one, they were all jealous of her match with Mr. Greengrass. Aurora herself had told them they were welcome to him.

"**I'm going to head off to Ancient Runes," **It was a statement that caused the girl to stand, not looking at the boy still sitting at the table. She didn't want to even think about him at the moment, she wanted to be as far away from him as possible. Looking up at her as she moved Sebastian simply winked at her, a wink that made her skin crawl. He had been getting far too close for comfort as far as she was concerned. She knew what he wanted, and she just wasn't ready to give it to him, she'd _never_ be ready to give that to him, but she knew that one day she would have to... She was just hoping that could wait for as long as possible.

-----

Aurora let out a deep sigh, leaning back in her chair, long black hair falling over the back of the seat, hanging down her back as always. Of course, she wasn't in class as she had said she would be, instead she sat in the Library, quite near the back of course she didn't want to get caught skipping class. There was just so much rushing around her head at the moment, her mother was sending her pestering letters asking about wedding plans. She was seventeen. She didn't want to be married, why could her mother not have waited a few years? Was wanting to marry because of love a stupid idea? Aurora didn't know.

She figured however, if she was going to skip class she should at least get on with the work that she could have been doing if this were a free period. Pulling a number of books and pieces of parchment from her bag, she sprawled them across the table. Standing, so that her chair scraped along the wood of the floor below, she started to walk along the corridors of books, dragging a single pale finger along the book spines. Of course, as fate would have it the book just so happened to be about two shelves too high for her. The fact that she was a witch, and had a wand sticking out of her pocket never occurred to her of course, as she attempted to reach the book herself.

Standing on tiptoes, she reached up with an arm attempted to at least knock the book a little. It was hopeless of course. He did however happen to spot her, stretched up, her petite form never going to reach whatever it was she was trying to hack down from the shelf. As she stretched her jumper and shirt had been pulled up to show a perfectly toned stomach, that he couldn't help but let his eyes linger upon before striding over. She was driving him crazy, they shared two classes together and even though she was _always_ on his mind, he had said little more than three words to her since the start of the year. He was drawn to her, and it was something that Sirius Black was not used to, and something that he did not like in the slightest.

But at the same time, it made him feel perfect.

Aurora felt the person behind her before she could even see him, and she stopped stretching moving back to perhaps ask them what they wanted, but she found they were standing a lot closer than she had expected, and as she stepped back she collided with a marble hard chest, her head only just reaching his shoulder. She could feel the blush rise in her cheeks and the slight wobble in her knees told her exactly who it was. How could such a perfect stranger make her feel such a way? **"Oh...I....I'm really sorry I didn't see you...."** She stopped talking however as he seemingly ignored her stuttered apology and reached up to grab the book at ease that she had been trying to prise from its place, and handed it to her with a smirk.

"**Thank you..."** She muttered lamely, taking the book in her hands and attempted to move away from him. Only he followed. She moved right back to her table, her back hunched and her eyes having become so stormy they were almost black. Sitting back down in her chair heavily, she let her hair cascade around her face, attempting to ignore him. Maybe he would leave her alone...She clearly didn't know Sirius Black at all.

"**I think we met at the start of the year...briefly." **Aurora looked to where the voice was coming, and she found that he was sitting directly opposite her, lounging in a chair, his feet kicked up onto the one next to him, as if he owned the place. It was strange; Rory was usually the spunky one, the one that was giving other people a piece of her mind, but not today. **"I don't believe we've been properly introduced however, I'm Sirius Black." **He swung forward and stuck out his hand across the wooden table between them to her.

Eyeing his hand cautiously, Aurora placed down her book reaching a pale, slender hand she let it slip into his. She noted how perfectly it seemed to fit, as if their hands had been made to simply sit together in that tight little bond. **"Aurora Chamberlain."** It was curt. It was to the point. It was emotionless. Just the way she wanted it to be. **"Well I'll call you Rory then." **It caused her eyes to flick up to him almost immediately. No one had called her that in years, the last person to call her by her nickname had been her brother. Her darling brother; hearing the name alone caused her to burst into some kind of flurry.

Standing sharply, she ignored the slightly shocked expression on Sirius' face and began shoving things into her bag. Her brother had perfectly been absent from her mind for years, yet one word had brought memories of him rushing back to her. The sudden wave of emotion hit Aurora like a tonne of bricks, right on her heart. Ignoring the stinging in the corner of her eyes and the almost painful lump in her throat she shoved her bag strap over her shoulder, her bag swinging violently out to the side, where it collided with the body of a passing student. **"I'm sorry."** She muttered, whether it was to Sirius or the student she didn't know.

Shoving her way past people who blocked her passage she made her way through the library, it wasn't until she was half way down the corridor, that she realised he'd actually followed her. **"Hey! Slow down..." **Why was he following her? Why did he care? He'd just met her properly only seconds ago yet here he was chasing after her. He couldn't understand it, he couldn't understand why he felt the need to race after her and find out what was wrong, why he felt so deeply and strongly for her when he only truly knew her name and that was it. His hand reached out and wrapped around the top of her arm in an attempt to slow her down, but it seemed to hit a nerve.

"**What do you want?"** She snapped, finally having stopped and turned to glare at him through her cloudy eyes. There was just no sense in staying here and talking to him, it was letting herself get too carried away with the butterflies that were dancing around in her stomach, and the strong pull that she felt toward him, why couldn't he just disappear and let that be that? Aurora did not get close to people, she did not do emotions, and she most certainly did not do falling for people she hardly knew when she was set to be married in a few months. However it seemed that he was going to be just as stubborn as her.

"**I **_**wanted**_** to check that you were alright, but seeing as you **_**clearly**_** have someone else to run to. Be my guest." **He snapped, his eyes turning dark in return and a frown setting upon his features. Scoffing, Aurora ripped her arm from his grip and continued on her way, she wanted to be as far away from him as possible at the moment. She stopped however at the end of the corridor only to turn back and speak to him, in a cold harsh tone that one could not think belonged to anyone other than a slytherin. **"No...You may not call me... Rory."** And with that she turned her back and disappeared around the corner. Leaving a very pissed off, yet slightly confused Sirius.

-----

Collapsing on her bed, Aurora brought her hands up to her face, taking a deep breath and letting the tears that she had been holding back fall silently down her cheeks. Taking her cold hands away from her face she had not thought about her brother in years, ever since... It happened she had not thought about him once, and now suddenly he was all that she could think about. Her mind rushing back to the memories that she had kept away for so long, taking in every little detail that she could remember, but it had been so long ago now that she was fortunate to remember anything at all.

Let me explain.

Aurora was not the first born Chamberlain, nor the last. For she had three brothers, two older and one younger, three of whom she loved deeply of course; but there had been one that she was closer to than any of the others. Why? Well there was no reason as to why, he was her elder brother and she was his younger sister they were closer in age perhaps but all the same they formed a very close, and strong bond. The two had done absolutely everything together, wherever he went, Aurora was not far behind, wherever she went you could usually find him in her shadow. Aurora and William, that was how they had always been and how she had figured they always would.

Then her father got angry.

Aurora and William had always been the least favourite, she had no idea why. She assumed because she was the only girl, and in the pureblooded society there were only males that were needed, and William was weak and feeble. He depended on her, and she was happy to help him. It wasn't that he was any different to Tristan, her eldest brother, he was well loved until he started to become rebellious. He didn't see the point in blood purity, he didn't want to reform and marry some pureblooded princess, he wanted to marry the person he had fallen in love with. Guess what kind of blood she was?

Muggle born of course.

Aurora had met her and to be honest she was a charming girl, full of energy and complete adoration for William. Her name was Isabella and there was nothing more to her, she didn't want anything all she needed was the love that her brother happily provided. William told her first of course, and told her that father and mother were going to be angry, only no one really expected her father to flip as much as he did, or as soon as he did. It was a night that would be etched in her memory forever, as she watched from the top of the stairs, down on the scene that was taking place. Tristan not far behind her, trying to shield her from the shouting and screaming, but Aurora had been ten she understood what was going on.

William had been seventeen and he would not wake the morning after.

She couldn't really be sure what was happening, only she knew that her father had killed her brother, for Tristan had even let out a cry of disbelief as his brothers body hit the ground with a crash and their mother called out in despair. Isabella had been found dead only weeks later, Aurora still suspects it was her father. She remembered crying for hours and hours, calling out for William over and over again, but he wasn't coming back for her. He would not come and tuck her into bed and chase away the monsters. Tristan, bless his soul, did his best and she did love him. He would sit with her until she was asleep but it wasn't the same.

That was why Aurora was so bitter to the world, only no one really knew it. From then on her emotions became guarded and her thoughts kept to herself, there was no way she would let her brother die in vain but what was there that she could do? The few times she had rebelled her father made sure she would never do it again, and her mother begged her to behave for her own health, she could not bare to watch another child fall again. So Aurora kept her rebellious ways to herself, for her mothers sake.

Only Sirius Black was worming his way into every thought she had.

He most definitely was not a safe person to fall for.

Only Aurora feared it was far too late.


End file.
